There is conventionally a technology of improving the performance of a tire on both the ice and snow road surface and the wet road surface by using, for a tread rubber, a rubber composition having a content of a natural rubber and/or a synthetic polyisoprene rubber at a certain value or more in its rubber component and having a specific amount of a C5-based resin blended therein (PTL 1).
The technology, however, does not consider the durability of the tire on the bad road surface.